Dani's Baby
by ghostanimal
Summary: Rewrite of Nine Months and Post PP: Dan Phantom had temporarily broke free, and he assured his rebirth in the timeline through raping Dani. She decides to keep the baby. But when Clockwork comes and reveals that the baby will be more powerful than ever imagined, can Dani raise her child to be a hero, or will he inherit his father's darkness? DannyxSam, DanixTucker Slow Updates
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

><p><strong>This is a re-write of Nine Months, heavily requested and kind of forced by 'The Literary Lord'. And no, the other fanfictions are not discontinued. I am taking on the challenge...of doing both this and 'Interview with the Phantom' at the same time.<br>**

* * *

><p>Dani clutched her stomach, a groan escaping her lips in her sleep. She shifted to lay on her side rather than her back, curling into a ball. Her stomach roared, bubbling and growling before a wave of nausea hit her. Snapping to her feet, she zoomed down the hallway and burst into the bathroom. Ignoring Danny's yells at her suddenly barging in, she leaned into the snow-white bowl and released the contents of her bubbling stomach into the porcelain bowl. As she puked, she barely registered Danny turning off the shower, grabbing a towel before patting her back as he held her hair back.<p>

"Feeling sick?" he said sympathetically. She nodded miserably as he kissed his newly-adopted his little sister on the top of the head. "Go tell Mom...and warn me next time before you barge in like that."

She nodded, quickly brushing her teeth before she slumped down the stairs, hearing the shower turn back on. Suddenly feeling miserable, she turned into the kitchen. Glancing at the kitchen clock, the noticed that it was only eight in the morning. Noticing her new mom cooking pancakes, she suddenly felt like a little kid as she threw her arms around her waist.

"Mommy I don't feel good," she whined a bit dramatically as she buried her head into Maddie's arm the second Maddie immediately wrapped her arms around Dani.

"Aww," Maddie cooed softly, kissing her forehead. "You feel a tad warm. Go take your temperature."

Dani sighed heavily, clinging for a moment longer before letting do and dragging herself to the medicine cabinet. Pulling out the said instrument, she popped it in her mouth and plopped into a kitchen chair. A moment later, Maddie set a plate of pancakes in front of her. Her favorite breakfast.

_'I must have the flu or something. I love pancakes'_ Dani reasoned with herself, closing her eyes when just the SMELL of the food made her stomach churn again. She weakly opened her eyes, hearing the small 'Beep! Beep! Beep!' of the thermometer.

"95.6. Normal for my little halfa," Maddie announced, but noticing how pale and sick Dani looked, she kissed her forehead again. "Here. Take some of this and go lay down. I'll bring you up pancakes later."

"Just the smell of the pancakes makes me wanna puke," Dani groaned softly.

"I'll save some bacon then," was the gentle reply. Dani swallowed the medicine Maddie handed her before slumping back up to her room.

Her room was a light pink, since Jazz loved pink. You see, Dani moved in when Jazz was ending her Senior year. Tired of running, she turned to the Fentons for adoption, around the time Danny saved the world. The Fenton adults accepted another daughter into their life, and having no other real rooms, she bunked with Jazz, sleeping in a sleeping bag, until the elder daughter left for college earlier that summer. Now Dani was left with a light pink room. Dani secretly liked how it felt a little feminine, but pretended to want a light blue. She plopped onto Jazz's old bed before pulling the fluffy violet covers over her. Snuggling into the cool covers, she closed her eyes, sighing heavily.

"Hey Dan," Jack's voice half-boomed as he slipped in. "How's my lady bug doing?"

"I'll survive," Dani moaned weakily.

"Brought you my old barf bucket!" Jack said, proudly holding up a University of Wisconsin bucket with the FentonWorks symbol printed over it. "Used to use it for those bad hangovers. Cleaned it out for ya."

Dani half-sat up and accepted the weird, but loving, gesture.

"Uh...thanks," she mumbled. Jack kissed her cheek.

"Night lady bug!" he told her, slipping out. Dani stared into the bucket. It was clean. Jack must have actually cleaned it out. She clutched it to her chest before positioning quickly when more nausea hit her powerfully. Immediately afterwards, she rinsed her mouth out lazily with her bottle of water. She plopped back onto the cool pillow before closing her eyes. Why did she feel so sick?

* * *

><p><em>A man.<em>

_He seemed so familiar._

_But yet he seemed like such a stranger._

Flaming white hair...suit of black and white...her DP symbol on his chest.

And his eyes. Two dark pools of blood. Every time a memory of his eyes came up, she remembered seeing how blood-thirsty and power-hungry they were, the color making her think of all the blood of the ones he killed shed.

He looked like Danny, but yet also looked a bit like Vlad.

_Who exactly was he?_

She knew he was powerful. He showed her by force shortly before she seeked Danny's help and family. In fact, she didn't like to admit it, but he was the entire reason she hunted for Danny. She didn't know who the man was, but she knew he had to be related to Danny. That or a crappy rip-off of the superhero. Dani needed Danny's help, his protection. He was powerful. She had no idea where he came from or where he went after he did that to her, and at the time, she didn't care. She just needed the safety of the Fenton family, which they thankfully gave her.

_He raped me. I want to tell...but what if he's related to Danny in some way? I know he is. I can't deny the similarities. How he is related, is the true question. But how do I start that conversation? How can I ever admit to being raped?_

* * *

><p>A sudden epiphany hit Dani, along with nausea. As she puked in the bucket, her halfa heart pounded wildly. She was throwing up. She felt nauseous. She was recently raped.<p>

More nausea-unrelated to her illness-hit her, but she didn't puke.

She couldn't be...

Was she?

Danielle Fenton...having a baby?

She was, according to Mom, still just a baby herself...she'd never understand.

How could she tell her family she's pregnant without bringing up the whole awkward I-was-raped-thing? What would she do with a baby that would obviously be half-ghost? Abortion seemed so...wrong. Very wrong. She couldn't have an abortion, even though she was only sixteen. What would Mom and Dad say? What about Danny? Jazz? Sam? Her friends? Tucker?

Oh God _Tucker!_

A waterfall of tears began to build-up.

Tucker...

How could she ever explain to her boyfriend, whom she specifically remembered telling him that she wanted to wait a while before they had sex, that she was pregnant by another guy resembling her brother?

"Get yourself together," Dani tried to calm herself down as a few tears rolled down her cheek. "You don't have anything proving you are. You need a test."

_A test...But how to get one..._

Dani picked up her cellphone and sent a text as she stood up. Pulling out some clothing, she sent the text.

* * *

><p>Valerie gave her a weird look.<p>

"Um...I don't think so," she informed her.

Dani shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"Please!" she begged. "Everybody knows me! No offense, but nobody really knows you. Just...please. I'll pay for it."

"On one condition," Valerie agreed after a moment of thought. "No matter the result...you tell your parents."

"What? Why?" Dani cried out. "I mean...if it's negative, what's the point of bringing it up?"

"Danielle, rape is a very serious emotional trauma you need to let people know so that it doesn't effect you later in life," Valerie argued. "Either that, or no pregnancy test."

Dani shifted from foot to foot again. After staring at Valerie for a moment, she scowled and nodded. Valerie smirked and disappeared into the store. An eternity later, Valerie returned.

"Thanks," Dani half-mumbled.

"Want me to be there with you?" Valerie offered.

"Please," Dani all-but begged.

* * *

><p>"Says it will say 'Pregnant' if you're knocked up, 'Not Pregnant' if you're in the clear," Valerie read the instructions as Dani came out of the bathroom door. Valerie glanced into the Fenton bathroom and noticed Dani put the test on the bathroom sink. "Now it says it takes three minutes to process.<p>

Dani nodded. The entire three minutes was slow. Slow, painful, slow, stressful and did I mention how freaking SLOW it was?

"Should be done," Valerie reported, glancing at her watch. Dani rushed into the bathroom, eyes closed and handed Valerie the pregnancy stick.

"I can't read it," Dani whined.

Before Valerie could read the results, it was snatched out of her hand by Mrs. Fenton. Both girls stared in horror as she stared at the test, emotionless.

"I don't know which one...but one of you has a bun in the oven," Maddie said dryly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry. This was done, but I've been too miserable lately with romance problems to post. But honestly, I feel a lot better than two days ago. <strong>

* * *

><p>"It's...mine," Dani said quietly. Maddie looked a bit surprised.<p>

"Valerie, sweetie, I think you need to go home," Maddie told the teen next to her. Valerie glanced at Dani, but then nodded and excused herself as she showed herself out. "Dani...You should have told me you were sexually active. I wouldn't have had any problem getting you on the pill."

"Mom!" Dani nearly shrieked. She stared in shock before she burst into tears. Maddie patted her back and gently guided her to the teen's room. Dani plopped onto the bed and clutched a pillow, crying into it.

"Dani...," Maddie said hesitantly, rubbing her back as she thought. "Honey, have you discussed this with Tucker yet?"

Dani sniffed, shaking her head no as she buried her face deeper into the pillow. Maybe she'd suffocate herself if she was lucky. But why would she be that lucky?

"Well that's the first thing you need to do," Maddie continued. "After all, it's his baby too. And since it's his baby, he needs to be-oh Dani calm down sweetheart."

Dani had begun to cry even harder. Maddie patted her back, rubbing it soothingly.

"Mom," Dani hiccuped after finally calming down enough to talk. "Tucker's not the father..."

Maddie immediately looked disapproving and a bit angry, but she manage to set it aside.

"Then who-?"

"I don't know," Dani cut her off.

"Well, was it somebody from school?" Maddie questioned.

"No way. He looked too old to be in high school," Dani muttered, looking and feeling a bit miserable.

"So you don't...?" Maddie trailed off.

"I don't know who it was Mom," Dani grumbled a bit coldly.

Maddie sighed softly.

"Then...would you like me to schedule an appointment for...an abortion?"

Dani looked almost shocked. She stared, wide-eyed at the woman.

"I...I...No," she stuttered before telling her softly, but firmly. "I...don't want to kill it."

"We can put him or her up for adoption," Maddie told her gently, holding her hand. Dani squeezed it tightly.

"Mom...this baby could end up being half-ghost," she murmured. "Only I can truly raise a half-ghost properly."

"Dani...are you saying you want to keep this baby?" her mom asked, softly patting her hand. Dani nodded slowly. "Alright...I understand what you mean. After all...Only three halfas in the world were known to exist. How could a regular human possibly know how to deal with that. Ah well, this is what we need to do, okay? First...honey you need to talk to Tucker about this. I know he might break up with you...but it's not fair to make him stay and he deserves to know he's not the father."

Tears leaked out of Dani's eyes at the thought of her boyfriend of almost two years dumping her, but she sniffed, rubbing her tears away and nodding.

"Then we need to schedule a doctor's appointment, make sure the baby is in good health, get you your vitamins and all that. Later in your pregnancy, I'll have Danny go into the attic and get the baby stuff. The baby will sleep in your room until you move out. Meanwhile, Jack and I will watch the baby while you're at school, then he or she is your responsibility. Does that sound fair?"

Dani nodded slowly. Maddie smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll go call the doctor right now. Do you want anything to eat dear?"

"I'm good," Dani mumbled softly, fingering the cell phone in her pocket. Her mom exited the room and Dani pulled out her cellphone. Scrolling down in her contacts, her heart nearly broke when she reached Tucker's number or, as put in her phone, "Love (heart symbol fanfiction won't let me put)". With tears rolling down her cheeks, she changed that to Tucker Foley before sending him a text message.

_Hey babe. Wanna meet up for lunch?_

Dani stared at the phone background while she waited, a picture Sam took of the couple sharing a kiss at the waterpark. With a heavy heart, she changed the background to a picture of the new family puppy. After saving it, Tucker had replied.

_Sure. NB?_

_Actually id like to meet up somewhere more private._

_Im home alone. if you dont mind leftover burgers from dinner last night we can eat here_

_Sounds perfect. be there in a few_

_K (heart symbol fanfiction won't show)_

Dani's heart ached seeing the heart. This wasn't fair! She was going to lose her boyfriend, one of the sweetest and most romantic guys ever, because of a rape resulting in an unwanted pregnancy. Sure, Tucker might understand the situation, but who'd want to be with a pregnant teen that isn't even carrying your baby? She felt sick, and it was not because of the baby inside her. It was from the guilt that was eating away with her by knowing that she not only was pregnant, but technically cheated on Tucker. He didn't deserve it. The last thing she wanted to do now was to add onto all the recent stress of the day, but she guessed it was better to tell him now then let her clueless dork not even notice until she had to cancel dates because her baby was sick...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-

* * *

><p><strong>I promised The Literary Lord I would post this before the end of November. My life's gotten busy between NaNoWriMo, Journalism, trying to pass Chemistry, my girlfriend, and my best friend's getting married soon so I have to convince my mom to let me fly to Japan for the occasion. (I was asked to be his best man) I mainly only wrote this because of inspirational reasons, and because I DO count fanfiction as part of my NaNoWriMo.<strong>

**For everybody's knowledge, this DOES take place after PP.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After a nice lunch of leftover hamburgers, Tucker snuggled up next to Dani on the couch. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her check.<p>

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied with a small smile.

"Well we just got The Lion King, old movie but still good. Uh...and we got Dead Teacher one through six."

Dani tried to smile more, before it faltered and she frowned. Tucker took notice.

"Sorry bout the crappy selection of movies," he apologized. "My mom's as big a horror and thriller movie fan as Dad and I."

"It's completely fine," Dani assured him.

"We can always play video games. I know you love Halo and Call of Duty. Two of the many reasons I love ya," Tucker half-teased. Dani smiled for real as guilt ate away at her.

"Tucker, I think we actually need to talk," Dani said a bit slowly. Tucker plopped next to her on the couch.

"Sure thing babe. What about?" he inquired. Dani bit her lip as she leaned into him.

"Tucker, do you love me?" she asked, hugging him loosely.

"Of course," he replied with no hesitation. "Why you ask?"

"Tuck, a while ago, when I was walking home from the concert with Val, a good ten minutes after we split up I got attacked," she said a bit quietly. Tucker looked surprised.

"You okay?" he immediately asked, checking an arm as if the injuries from that long ago were still present.

"I'm fine," she assured him, then saw the irony of her statement. "Well, not completely..."

"What...happened?" Tucker asked a tad slowly as he began to clutch her.

"I'll sum it up in two words..." Dani mumbled. "I'm pregnant."

Tucker's eyes grew wide. He stood up and walked away and into the kitchen. Dani heard the fridge open before Tucker came back. He was eating a piece of ham slowly. This was how Tucker handled bad news and complete shock.

"Did you send a police report?" Tucker asked, mouth half-full of ham.

"No," she said quietly."I was too afraid."

Tucker just nodded as the front door open.

"We're home sweetie!" Tucker's mom chirped cheerfully, breaking through the air of silence and dread in the room.

"Hey Mom," Tucker replied, eating a piece of ham. His mom frowned at him.

"Go put that away, when your father comes home we're going to that seafood place," she told him. Tucker moved back into the kitchen to put the remainder away.

"Hey Mrs. Foley," Dani greeted.

"Oh hello sweetheart, I didn't know you were over," his mom happily greeted her. Dani smiled. She and Mrs. Foley had a special relationship, she loved her like a second mother, and Tucker had mentioned several times how his mom would tell her friends how she wanted Dani as a daughter-in-law. Now, Dani feared, that would never happen. "Would you like to come to dinner with us? We're always happy to have you."

"Dani can't go Mom," Tucker told her before Dani could say anything. "Pregnant women can't eat seafood."

Dani heard some glass shatter before Mrs. Foley's footsteps ran towards her. She suddenly appeared next to Dani, and she stared intently at her stomach. Then she zoomed to the kitchen, where a smack and a cry of pain from Tucker was heard. Then a 'loud discussion' was held between Tucker and his mother before over five minutes of silence. Dani honestly feared that Mrs. Foley killed Tucker, until he emerged from the kitchen and calmly sat down next to Dani on the couch. About five minutes later, Mrs. Foley came out of the kitchen with a small bowl of nuts.

"Nuts are great protein for pregnant women," she explained, handing the bowl to Dani. "I craved them and meat my entire pregnancy."

Dani accepted the bowl, and the second she saw the mixture of nuts, she started craving almonds. She immediately plucked said nuts from the bowl and munched to her heart's content.

A half hour of silence, minus the sounds of Dani and Tucker both munching on some nuts, Mr. Foley came home. He immediately asked about seafood when Mrs. Foley told him that they all needed to discuss something first. He sat down, unaware of what was going on until Dani was forced to explain everything. She explained everything, from going home with Val to forcing Val to buy her a test to telling Tucker.

"Tucker, why did you tell me that you were the dad?" Mrs. Foley asked her son a bit softly.

"Cause I am," he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Just not the biological one. Plus, the next baby Dani has will be mine."

Dani breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into Tucker, who wrapped a loose arm around her waist. They were okay. Tucker wasn't mad, wasn't going to dump her, everything was good.

* * *

><p>The morning of her doctor's appointment, Dani was caught up in looking at herself in the mirror. Turned to the side, she had her shirt lifted up slightly and was staring at the baby bump she suddenly realized she had after coming out of the shower last night. It was small, and tiny bump on her previously flat stomach amazed her in a way. Her morning sickness had decreased, though she still felt quite tired easily. Soon, Maddie yelled that they were going to be late, so Dani had to adjust her shirt, which did it's job well at hiding the baby bump to her surprise, and went down the stairs.<p>

At the doctor's office, he discussed the baby's condition after a few tests. The baby was in decent health, ghost fighting was to be avoiding, along with intense physical activity. The gender it would be too early to tell, but the ultrasound would reveal how far along she was, though based on her concert ticket date, Dani guessed that she was a good three monthish.

Once they were done with the doctor, a nurse led them to get an ultrasound. On the way, the nurse gave Dani handfuls of advice on her baby; what cookbooks have delicious recipes that was great for her baby's health, some exercises to stay in shape that wouldn't harm her bun in the oven, and so much more that Dani could barely wrap her head around it all. Thankfully, Maddie could comprehend it. The cool gel on her stomach and the weird machine pressing on her uterus, the nurse, Dani and Maddie could all see the baby.

The baby was clearly a baby. The nurse showed the clearly identifiable arms, legs, head and body. She confirmed that Dani was about thirteen weeks pregnant. Dani almost shivered when the baby on the screen moved slightly. She swore she could feel the movement, and that she could see some distinct features on the baby's face. It was too early to tell, but Dani knew it was a boy. She informed the nurse and Maddie of this. Both had been pregnant before, but they only half understood.

The Fentons collected the ultrasound pictures of their newest family member, then headed home.

As soon as she was in the safety of her home, Dani sat in her room, staring at her baby bump in front of the full length mirror on the closet. Maddie was downstairs as Jack was making inventions in the basement. Danny was out either fighting ghosts or hanging with Sam, Dani wasn't sure of which one. She was too busy focusing on the baby bump, which strangely seemed to have grown larger. Ever since she told Tucker, she discovered that she enjoyed having a hand resting on the bump or slowly rubbing it. Weird, but she didn't care. She had an adorable bundle of life in the bump.

The nice peaceful atmosphere of Dumpty Humpty playing at a low volume while Dani silently stared at her stomach was broken when a strong, sharp pain hit her baby bump. It was worst then any stomachache, period cramp or punch/kick to the stomach she had ever encountered in her short life. The sensation caused a dramatic collapse to the floor, screaming and clutching her stomach in pain. Maddie immediately rushed up the stairs and into Dani's room to find her crying, legs convulsing as she clutching her stomach. Trying to not use _too_ much force, Maddie removed Dani's hands. Her baby bump was glowing a light green. Dani screamed louder, and the second the glow died and left her skin it's normal color, Dani's screams died and left her in tears.

"Sweetie, come down to the lab," Maddie instructed. Dani nodded, and Maddie helped her up before slowly leading her down to the lab.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>Not much happens in this chapter, but things will pick in up in the next one. It's already half-written.<br>**

* * *

><p>Dani's fingers drummed against the table as she watched her mom flip through and look at some of the results.<p>

"Mom, do you know what happened? Should I call Dr. Lee?" Dani wondered. Her mom shook her head no before putting the chart down.

"Sweetie, I think your baby went into its ghost form for a little bit," she replied. Dani glanced down at her t-shirt covered stomach. It seemed possible. "Though I'm not sure what provoked him or her to do so…"

"So the baby is definitely half-ghost?" Dani questioned.

"It's definitely has some ghost in their DNA," Maddie responded. Dani stood up from the chair, as did Maddie. "Come on, sweetie. Your father's going to go nuts if we don't have dinner ready before seven."

Dani went up the stairs, and together the Fenton women made some spaghetti, bread and salad. Maddie was mixing the sauce and noodles together and Dani setting the table when they heard Jack and Danny come in. Ever since he told his parents his secret, Danny had started taking his dad on patrol with him. Danny had asked Maddie if she wanted to come multiple times, but Maddie had always opted out, enjoying that her son and husband were finally bonding and growing close. Plus it got Jack out of the house, giving her time to work on her own inventions, and Danny was really helping Jack become a better ghost hunter. Last time she and Jack went, he was actually hitting his targets.

Danny immediately went for the food. Maddie had just finished mixing when he began to serve himself. Maddie was proud to see Jack hesitantly get a little bit of salad and bread to begin instead of jumping straight into spaghetti. As he was getting older, the doctor had been warning Jack to watch his diet more to avoid complications later in life.

Maddie and Dani both also got salad and bread to start off. They all sat down together and began to munch.

"I have ultrasound pictures," Dani mentioned.

"Let's see," Jack requested. Dani got up and picked them up off the counter and handed them to Jack before sitting down.

Danny leaned to see them, and Jack moved so that he could see them better.

"Looks like a sea monkey," he commented before shoveling another forkful of spaghetti in.

"The nurse said that the baby's about the size of the peach now," Dani spoke up, letting a hand rest on her stomach. Jack squinted at the paper, and Maddie leaned over to look at them with him.

"The head is supposed to be…here. And you can see one of the feet, and I think that might be the hand," Maddie said, pointing as she spoke. Jack moved the paper closer to his face before closing his eyes and shaking his head.

"You gotta show me later when I have my reading glasses on," he said, handing Maddie the picture, which she put on the table, face down.

"Hey Mom, do you have anything I can do for some extra money?" Danny spoke up, changing the subject.

"I have a few things you could do," Jack spoke up, taking a drink of his soda. "Why do you need money, son? Isn't that why you have a job?"

"My three year anniversary with Sam is next week," he explained.

"Oh yeah! What are you thinking about getting her, honey?" Maddie asked before taking a bite of salad.

"I was going to get her a promise ring," he said a bit shyly, stabbing at his spaghetti. "Senior year is starting soon, and we're pretty sure we're going to end up at different colleges but we want to stay together, so I was going to get her a promise ring."

"How much do you need?" Maddie wanted to know.

"Uh, well the ring I want is $150 including the engraving," he began. "I have $90, so I need $60."

"How bout we give you the $60 now, and you can either pay it back when you get your next paycheck or you can work it off over the weekend?" Jack suggested.

"Perfect," Danny replied, shoving another forkful in.

Dani lightly sighed as she finished her salad before leaning to grab a little bit of the spaghetti. Jack began another conversation about the new invention he and Danny came up with, which Maddie asked questions about. Dani remained silent, thinking about the baby. It definitely had some ghost in them, despite her not knowing at all how much. She was very curious about what a ghost baby was like. Were they like normal humans, only with ghost powers? Or were there other significantly important things she needed to know in order to raise a child with ghostly abilities?

"May I be excused? I'm feeling a bit sick," Dani lightly lied.

"Are you okay?" Maddie immediately asked, putting a hand on her cheek. "Do you need to throw up?"

"I'll be fine," Dani replied, waving her mom off lightly. "I just need to go lay down for a bit. I'll come back down later to do the dishes."

"Don't worry, I'll handle it," Danny interrupted. "You just go…nap or whatever."

"Thanks," Dani sighed as she stood up and slowly walked up the stairs.

She opened the door to her room and collapsed on her bed. Laying on her back, she looked up at her Dumpty Humpty poster on the ceiling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. Scrolling through her contacts, she found Tucker and pressed 'call' before pressing the phone against her ear.

"Hey honey," Tucker greeted. "How was your ultrasound?"

"It was…it was great," Dani sighed, resting a hand on her stomach. "Oh, Tucker. It was…I can't describe what it's like to see the little hands, the feet and an entire life on the screen."

"I wish I could have been there," Tucker replied, sounding a little sorry.

"Maybe next time," Dani suggested.

"Maybe," Tucker agreed. "Want to hang out tomorrow? Relish the last two and a half weeks before school starts?"

Dani's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. School started soon. She completely forgot. She was going to be _huge_ in the middle of the school year. People would definitely take notice.

"Um, sure," Dani replied, biting her lip. "We can go see a movie?"

"Sounds great!" Tucker chirped. "I've been dying to see Dead Teacher again!"

"So it's a date," Dani smiled, even though he couldn't see. "We can go around two, and maybe catch dinner afterwards?"

"Perfect," Tucker agreed. Dani heard Tucker's mom call for him in the background. "I gotta go, love. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Love you," Dani told him.

"I love you too," Tucker's tone dramatically changed into a more loving one before returning to normal. "Bye."

"Bye."

The call ended, and Dani put her phone on her nightstand. She stroked her small bump as she thoughtfully looked up at the ceiling. What was she going to do about school?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back-**

* * *

><p><strong>This took forever. Not very long, but it's something. I changed the summary slightly to better fit the idea of the story. <strong>

* * *

><p>Dani walked with her mom and Danny down the school supply isle. A few people had stopped and took out their phones to take pictures, but for the most part, they were left alone. It had been almost four years since the Diasteroid, and people were finally beginning to calm down.<p>

She briefly remembered the frenzy that started back up again when she came to live with the Fentons.

"Are you sure I can't be homeschooled?" Dani begged to know when they stopped in front of the bins under the huge **Back to School Sale** sign. Her mom gave a light frown.

"Danielle, we talked about this," she told her in a small scolding tone. "Now go get your supplies."

She sighed in defeat as she walked after Danny. He simply picked out a huge binder and grabbed a few packages of loose leaf papers. This year, she knew that he only had four classes and three free periods. She didn't have any, so she picked out two big binders. Together, the siblings collected a few pencils and other assorted items. Once they assured Maddie that they had everything they needed, they walked towards the register.

Dani paused as they passed the seven (seriously, _seven_) isles dedicated to baby stuff. Maddie noticed and stopped, and Danny did too to watch Dani hesitantly grasp the foot of a onesie hanging up. It was a nice, light blue and designed for a newborn boy.

"You're not going to need anything for a while," she assured her, patting her back. Dani smiled up at her mom. "But we'll get you all set up before it's time."

The three continued to make their way to the register.

* * *

><p>Dani grumbled angrily as she groggily sat up. Her phone was ringing. Loudly.<p>

She yawned, reaching for the phone in her hoodie pocket.

"Who is it, lady bug?" Jack asked.

She blinked, before she remembered that she was in the living room. The halfa girl had fallen asleep on the chair while watching TV with Jack and Danny. The other halfa was gone, and Dani assumed that he and Sam had went out on a date. Her father was still there, however, sitting comfortably on the couch with a small plate of fudge on his plate (Mom had begun to restrict how much fudge he ate).

"Jazz," she replied, staring at it in confusion before answering. "Hello?"

"Danielle!" Jazz immediately half-yelled into the phone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That I'm going to be an _auntie!_"

"What?" Dani wondered, completely stunned. She had, A, forgot to tell Jazz and B, was curious as to how her older sister found out. "What makes you say that?"

"Dani, it's all over the news! I had to find out that I'm going to be a _freaking auntie through the **evening news**!_" Jazz nearly shrieked into her ear.

She winced, pulling the phone away from her ear slightly.

"Can I call you back? I'll explain everything," Dani questioned.

"Call back in ten," Jazz ordered before the line went dead.

"Daddy, can you turn it to the news?"

"Sure, lady bug."

Jack turned the TV to the news. They were ending a news report about a car accident before starting another one.

"Today, local celebrities Danielle and Danny Fenton, aka the Phantom siblings, were spotted buying school supplies, but a passing customer snapped this photo of Danielle examining a baby onesie and her mother, Maddie Fenton's comment, quote 'You're not going to need anything for a while, but we'll get you all set up before it's time,' unquote," the newswoman spoke, a grazy picture of Dani grasping the onesie in the top right corner. "This leads many to believe that the younger half-ghost is pregnant with her first child! There are mixed feelings about this unexpected event."

"Maddie!" Jack yelled. The Fenton mother rushed in, and she was going to comment before she saw the headline on the TV.

The scene switched to a woman in a green dress with an elementary school-aged child next to her.

"Motherhood is a wonderful blessing, but I am concerned that she will fight ghosts in her condition. I also do think that it was wrong of her to get pregnant at such a young age, but she seems responsible, her family seems close and I have no fears about that baby being raised in a very loving home," she told the woman.

Another person, a man in a business suit was shaking his head as the reporter asked for his opinion.

"It was very irresponsible. I expected more of them," he said, sounding disappointed.

A young college-aged student in black and other assorted dark colors thought for a moment.

"She's a cool chick, and she helps her brother save the town, even the world, every day. She obviously cares a lot about strangers, I'm sure that he or she will be a very loved baby."

A few more people gave their assorted opinions, and Dani sat there in shock.

"Danielle, are you alright?"

Dani shook her head, looking up at her mom.

"I think I'm going to sleep," she said softly. Her mom wrapped her arms around her, squeezing her and kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Danielle," she assured her. "No matter what."

Her dad joined them, hugging both.

"You're a good kid, Dani, and you made a very grown-up decision when you decided that you wanted to take responsibility. Don't let strangers make you think otherwise," he told her.

"Thanks," Dani sighed. "Good night."

They wished her a good night as she slumped up the stairs. She plopped onto her bed, hiding her face into her pillow, exhaling heavily.

"Danielle?"

Dani snapped to her hands and knees to see a clock-like ghost in front of her. He was floating in front of her, a small child, and she instantly jumped to her feet, changing into her ghost half.

"Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time," he said. She jumped when his form changed into that of a young adult. "I have some things I need to talk to you about. Concerning your child."

Dani immediately clutched her stomach, staring up at the time ghost.

"What do you know?" she asked quietly.

"I know everything," he said, turning into an old man. "But what can I tell you? What questions can I answer? Not as much or as many as you'd like."

"Well, what can you tell me, then?" Dani asked, taking a step closer.

"All I can tell you is that this child will be powerful," he said, his tone calm and wise. "I can also tell you that the baby's father is not...the most pure. Your child will need strong guidance."

"Who's the father?" Dani wanted to know. "The guy...he looked like Danny, but yet he didn't. Who was he? Do you know? Is there a way I can...like...contact him or something?"

"I cannot tell you, Danielle," Clockwork said, sounding sorry as he gave her an assuring smile. "Time will tell you all the answers of which you speak."

Before Dani could ask another question, Clockwork seemed to disappear, vanish, into thin air. She flew out the window, briefly searching, but saw no trace of the mysterious ghost.

After searching for few minutes, she eventually gave up and went back into her room. She pulled out her cell phone and opened up Jazz's contact information before pressing the send button.

"Now, do you care to explain to me why I wasn't informed of this sooner?" Jazz demanded to know instead of greeting her little sister.

Dani bit her lip, took a deep breath before telling her sister everything, from her rape until the news report.


End file.
